


Super pet

by TTate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Smut, Sub Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTate/pseuds/TTate
Summary: The sexcapades of Lena and her kryptonian pet
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. An outfit suitable for a pet

My head is against Lena’s shoulder as I fiddle with my glasses. I look out the window of the limo, and see the usual chaotic atmosphere of nighttime national city. I don’t hear any of it of course. Lena demands the best from everyone and everything. That applies to the smooth and soundproof luxury car too. That’s why I don’t get how it’s so cold in here. Especially with the smooth skin of her pale arm wrapped around me, and my head now pressing against her soft chest. I look up into her gorgeous green eyes and ask if we can turn the heat up. 

“It’s the third time you’ve asked Kara, I’m almost sweating over here”, she says giggling with that patented Luthor smile. “We’re almost there my pet, I promise it’s nothing you can’t handle”.

She gently kisses my head and squeezes me closer to her. I embrace her body and try to control my breathing as the driver pulls up to a nondescript brick building. Lena caresses the collar around my neck and gently pushes me to sit straight. 

“Let’s go inside, pet.”

She heads out of the car as I swiftly shuffle out and follow her into the building. We walk down a secluded hallway.

“I figured you’d want some privacy before we begin, sweetheart.”  
“T-t-thanks, Mistress.”

She gets out a key and opens up the door to a small dressing room. Lena walks in and sits down on a plush red bench and gently pulls me to sit on her lap.

“Take a deep breath sweetheart.” She says sweetly and I comply.  
“I promise you don’t need to be nervous. You will get what you deserve, but I’ll make sure it’s nothing you can’t handle.” 

I try to smile at her, but I can’t. So I shift my weight around and lean in to hug her. 

“Can you just hold me for a little bit?” I ask  
“Of course my pet. But tell me, why are we here?”  
“Because it’s your favourite club and you have wanted me to come here forever?” I said almost holding my breath.  
“That wouldn’t make you this nervous, would it sweetheart?”  
I let out a deep breath and shook my head.  
“So why are we here sweetheart?”  
“For my punishment, Mistress.”  
“That’s right.” Lena replies with a reassuring tone.  
“Tell me, Kara. Why do you deserve a punishment.”  
“I came without your permission, Mistress.”

Lena smiles at me for what feels like hours. Trying and failing to make me feel better. 

“Stand up pet. Let me get a good look at you.”

I smile and stand up. Gently swaying my hips, I slowly pull down zipper of my dress. Slowly pull it off my left shoulder, revealing most of my breast and some of my abs. Lena not wanting to wait any longer, stands up and pulls it completely off. Leaving me completely nude except for the collar and my heels. She pulls me closer and embraces me with a delicious kiss. Before i know it, she pushes me off and has me sitting on the bench. She hangs up the dress and walks towards the door. 

“Time for your outfit for the evening, sweetheart  
.”  
Lena walks into another room and returns with a duffle bag. She starts by removing my shoes and gently massages my feet. 

“These must be hurting after wearing those devilish heels, huh?”  
“You’re the one that wanted me to wear them, Mistress.”  
Lena just replies with a giggle and stares at me for a moment.  
“You know what, sweetheart. I was going to put you into an adorable outfit, but it would be a shame to hide this wonderful body from everyone out there.”

She pull out a leash from the bag instead and attaches it to the collar. 

“Are you ready for your punishment sweetheart?”  
“You still have not told me what my punishment is, Mistress.”  
“Don’t let your curiosity get the better of you. Now, are you ready?”  
“Yes, Mistress.” I say, finally having found my courage.  
“Good girl. Get on all fours like a good pet.” She says gently pulling the leash.  
“One last thing before we head out. I want everyone to know you’re my little pet.”

I look back at her and see her holding a tail plug. Then I feel the cold metal plug caressing my hole. 

“I would lube it up, but I think my little super sub can take it without it.”  
I let out a deep groan as I suddenly feel the cold plug inside me before I could answer.  
“That Kryptonian ass of yours is so admirable.” She says before she gently spanks my butt and leads me out the door 


	2. The punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets her long awaited punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope it was worth it. Thanks to everyone who asked for an update. This has been really fun to write

My breathing gets quicker again as I crawl down the plush carpeted hallway. Lena stops next to a curtain and sits down on a chair. She tells me to kneel in front of her and gently caresses my face. She looks over to the stage beyond the curtains and calmly says,  
“Your punishment is going to be on that stage in front of almost everyone in the club sweetheart. The club doesn’t allow patrons to bring phones or video cameras of any kind. And we have all signed an NDA: I promise you, I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t a hundred percent safe.” Lena reassures. I thought I’d be more worried, but seeing Lena’s confidence and willingness to walk out there right next to me, reassured me.  
“I trust you, Mistress.” I answer, letting Lena know I consent.  
“You have to say the words, Kara”  
“I consent to you giving me my punishment on that stage, as long as you use our safewords, Mistress.”  
“Good, let’s get out there and let everyone see my beautiful pet.”  
This time she doesn’t wait for an answer. I feel her tugging the leash, and suddenly we’re on a huge stage. The chattering crowd gets painfully silent as I feel hundreds of eyes on my naked body. 

Lena bee lines towards a microphone in the center of the stage. While crawling behind her, I look around. Thankfully, the lighting makes it so that I can’t make out anyone in the crowd. That would’ve been bad. My attention wanders to the stage instead. There are more bondage implements around the stage than I’ve ever seen, even in Lena’s play room. There are multiple equipment stands of all the whips, chains, ropes and clamps you could imagine.  
‘Oh boy, what are you going to do to me.’ I think to myself.  
As Lena stops by the microphone, the noise of chattering patrons stop.  
“Ladies, gentlemen and my nonbinary friends, this here is my gorgeous pet, let’s call her K. Now K has been a bad girl, Haven’t you, pet?” I look up at her and nod .  
“So you have to be punished, don’t you, pet?” She says in a cutesy belittling voice you’d use with pets and toddlers. I nod again.  
“I haven’t told her her punishment yet, friends. You see, my pet decided to play with herself and cum without permission.” She says with a beautiful but intimidating smile on her face. The crowd let’s out a unified fake gasp to show they agree.  
“So only punishment is of course to give her what she so badly craves.” She looks down at me with a sinister smile.  
“I’m gonna make you cum over and over and over again all night, sweetheart. And don’t you even think I’ll stop when you’re too exhausted. You’re gonna beg like you’ve never begged for me to stop.” My heart races like a marathoner and Lena must have picked up on it.  
The crowd roars and chants but Lena squats down to my level. She gently kisses my cheek as the crowd continuous their intimidating roar.  
“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t let the crowd make carried away. I will push you as far as you can handle, but not an inch over.”  
My face must have looked terrified because she gently grabs my hand.  
“Trust me?”  
“More than anything”

She smiles and leads me towards some type of table and tells me to crawl up on it. There’s a sybian bolted to it, and two holes on each sides I assume is for my legs. She tells me to straddle it as she goes and gets some ropes. She wraps my legs under the table and ties them together through a hook or something in the middle. She then brings my arms together and leans me back slightly to tie my to the back of the table. I suddenly feel a gently increasing vibration from the sybian. Lena goes back to the closest equipment rack, and before she can return, I feel the full power of the sybian. I let out a deafening groan, almost shocking myself. Lea chuckles as she returns with a goodie bag of awful implements. First up is a blindfold. A beautiful satin blue fabric piece.  
“Your color.” She giggles in my ear as she ties it around my eyes.  
I feel my first orgasm coming up, dreading the next dozen Lena wants me to go through. My hips instinctively hump the air and sybian. My head tilts back as I deafen myself with my own moans. My eyes roll back and my toes dig in to the bottom of the table as it comes thundering in. I just ride it and enjoy the pleasure knowing the next few will hurt. I wait for the sybian to calm down but it never does. My body calms down a bit though, as I feel a sharp pain in my nipples. Lena must’ve put on some clamps while I was driving myself crazy.  
‘This is going to be a long night,’ I think to myself.

I feel Lena's smooth arms wrapping around me. She plants an amazing soft and wet kiss on my cheek and gently bites my ear. One of her hands moves to massage my breast and the other goes under my right thigh. ‘God, why does she have to know all of my weaknesses?’ I feel the next orgasm rolling in as Lena moves her boob hand to my clit. Playing with it to build up the fiercest orgasm possible. 

That’s all I remember. I didn’t even feel the climax. Next thing I feel is my face resting in Lenas warm lap and her worrying hand gently caressing me all over.


End file.
